1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process and a device for limiting traffic intended to be utilized with an interrogation/response system such as a secondary radar or an IFF system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an interrogation/response system, a movable carrier platform of a transponder can be consulted at the same moment by a certain number of interrogating stations based either on the ground or on other platforms. If the number of interrogations produced within a short period of time is too high, they loose all intelligibility through mutual interference, and too many responses over-load the transponder transmitter.
According to the prior art, this problem is overcome by desensitizing the transponder receiver through means analog to an automatic gain control, so as to eliminate the interrogations according to a receiving level criterion, it being presumed that the weakest issue from the furthest interrogating stations, thus the least concerned by the presence of the movable platform within their surveillance zone.
The present invention concerns a process and a device for the limitation of traffic, confined to peak periods.